


Ready for the Storm

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a storm hits and Kurt’s stuck with Sebastian, he does everything a decent person would do.  Secrets are told and bonds are made. Warnings: References to car accident; Blaine is not discussed in a friendly matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called “Ready for the Storm” by the Cottars. You can listen to it at the link I made from the first line of lyrics. I changed a few of the lyrics, but nothing dramatic.

Kurt never thought he’d be driving to Columbus with Sebastian Smythe.  It was a Warbler summer trip and Kurt had been invited at the last minute.  Sebastian also accepted at the last minute.  So apparently, all last minute people road in the same car, and they were the only ones.  Though honestly, Kurt was just relieved he didn’t have to drive Blaine.  They were on their way to being friends again, but the breakup was still tough and being alone was still awkward.

Then again, the trip with Sebastian wasn’t much better.  Without Blaine in the picture they really didn’t have anything to argue about.  There were a few minutes while they tried to settle on a radio station, but after those fifteen minutes passed they were silent.

It wasn’t until they were a few minutes out that Sebastian spoke.

“Not that I don’t enjoy you singing under your breath,” his voice dripped with sarcasm, “But about how far out are we from the hotel?”

Kurt glanced at his GPS and shrugged.  “Maybe 20 to 30 minutes.  It’ll depend how bad traffic is.”

Sebastian just nodded, once again falling silent.  It was a few miles later, when lightening struck the horizon that he spoke again.  “Are we going to drive into that storm?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” said Kurt.  “I’ve been watching it and I think we’ll be crossing paths.”

“Right,” replied Sebastian, “Why don’t we stop at that motel while it passes?”

Kurt scoffed.  “It’s just a summer storm.  It may cause traffic but we can easily drive through it.”

“Just stop over,” ground out Sebastian, “I’ll pay if I have to.”

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but when he glanced over Sebastian’s eyes were shut, his skin paler than usual, and his hands grasping his knees with white knuckles.  Something was clearly wrong.  “Okay,” Kurt said, making sure he sounded a little annoyed (which he was, but worry was quickly taking over), “We’ll stop.  But you’re paying.”

Sebastian nodded and as soon as they pulled up in front of the office of the run down CO Motel he was running in and pulling out his wallet.  Kurt was just locking the doors when Sebastian came back out with a key.

“Room 189,” he said, “Around the corner.”

Kurt sighed and got back in, quickly driving them to the back half of the motel.  Once again Sebastian was out and in before the engine had died.  Kurt followed at a more sedate pace.

The room itself wasn’t too bad… considering.  The bed didn’t look like a germ-breeding cesspool, though it did squeak an awful lot.  There was a TV with cable, but the screen was barely bigger than his laptop.  Even the bathroom looked sanitary, though he hoped he wouldn’t have to test how long the hot water might last.  He was about to sit opposite of Sebastian when his stomach growled a little and he realized that they would be missing the group dinner.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.  “I’m assuming there were vending machines in the office.”

Sebastian nodded, mindlessly flipping through the TV channels.  “Can you get me a ginger ale and cheezits?

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded.  “Yes, I’ll be right back.”

Stepping outside the room he just saw a bright streak of lightning which was followed only a second later by a loud boom of thunder.  He groaned, hoping he didn’t get caught in the rain, not wanting to redo his hair just for a few more hours.

It was a quick walk to the office where he easily retrieved Sebastian’s request before getting himself a diet coke and a package of fig Newton cookies.  He was about to walk back when his phone rang and he stayed inside, not having enough hands for the food, drinks, and phone.

“Hey Wes,” he answered after checking the caller ID.  “What’s happening?”

“Just checking in.  We’re stopping at a steakhouse on the edge of town for dinner and wanted to let you know.  How far are you?”

“About twenty minutes,” Kurt said, then sighed.  “But Sebastian made me stop at a motel until the storm passes.  I wasn’t going to, but he looked a little tense.”

“Yeah, he’s like that with storms.  Just don’t stay away from him for too long and he’ll be fine,” explained Wes as if this happened all the time.  “Call when you’re leaving.”

“Yeah sure,” replied Kurt, wondering how long was too long to leave Sebastian.  Shaking his head at the absurdity of the idea, Kurt made his way back.  He was just about halfway there when the sky opened up and he was soaked through to the skin by the time he reached the room.  He would have grabbed his suitcase, but he’d left his keys inside.  Groaning in annoyance, he stepped in, planning on dropping the food and grabbing his keys.

What he did not expect was the arm full of Sebastian that he got.

“Oh my God!  You’re soaked!” Sebastian cried, immediately tugging at Kurt’s clothes.  “Come on! Before you get sick.”

“Kurt stepped away, reaching for his keys.  “Slow down, Sebastian, I need to get my suitcase for dry clothes.”  He managed to slip back out the door, if only just avoiding the other boy’s hands, and it took him less than a minute to get back in.

Once again, Sebastian tried to hurriedly strip him.  Kurt would have protested but Sebastian just looked so scared that he couldn’t find the strength to fight him.  At least, until the boy tried to pull off his boxers.  That was when Kurt pushed him away and went to his bag to retrieve a new outfit.

It was while he was dressing in the bathroom that he heard the TV go off and the lights flickered.  Something told him to finish quickly and when he emerged, dry and warm, he saw Sebastian curled up on the bed, staring out the window as it rained.

“Sebastian?” Kurt said, voice gentle as he took a few tentative steps.  He got no reply, but as he got closer to the bed he could see that the other boy was shaking.

Going into action quickly, Kurt shut the curtains, blocking out the lightning and rain, then he walked around, turning on all the lights to ward off the stormy darkness.  Then, instead of trying to get the covers out from under Sebastian, Kurt grabbed the throw from his own bag.  It was a comfort thing, a blanket that he’d sleep under whenever he was away from home.

Covering Sebastian, Kurt was about to step away when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Please don’t go,” Sebastian whispered, eyes closed.

Kurt bit his lip but nodded.  “Okay.”  Then he lied on the bed, covering them both with the blanket and wrapping his arms around the boy.

They sat in silence, Sebastian shivering a little worse whenever there was lightning or thunder.  Until finally there wasn’t any time between the two and he shook so badly that Kurt knew he had to distract him some how.

“I don’t know if you heard,” he started, voice low, a little unsure, “But Blaine and I broke up.”  There was a slight movement of Sebastian’s head, telling Kurt that he apparently knew.  “Not surprising.  But what you probably don’t know is that I broke up with him.  I mean I let him say he dumped me, because he really is a good guy and I don’t want him to look bad or anything.  And I do want to be friends with him.  But he just kept bringing up me moving to New York and was worried about the permanence of a long distance relationship.”

Sebastian didn’t seem to be shaking as much anymore so Kurt continued, not letting himself think about how he was sharing one of his deepest secrets with Sebastian Smythe.

“In my mind, if a relationship is strong, then it doesn’t matter if it’s long distance or not.  If Blaine was of worried about what might happen then he clearly doesn’t have any faith in me and I didn’t want him constantly accusing me of things I haven’t done.  He also could have moved out with me.  In fact I suggested it multiple times.  But he kept shooting it down, saying how he wanted his choices for college to be open.

“When we were arguing about it the last time, he said that he didn’t want to have to move to New York just to make sure I wasn’t cheating on him with the first guy that showered me with compliments.  That’s when I broke up with him.  Because he clearly never trusted me that much.”

Kurt fell silent, not really knowing what else to say on the subject without a little feed back.  And he wasn’t sure if the mumbled “Idiot” was directed at him or Blaine.  Either way, Kurt let them fall into a comfortable silence, stroking the back of Sebastian’s head which seemed to be clear of any gel.

He thought Sebastian had fallen asleep when the boy took a deep breath and spoke in a soft whisper.

“My dad died in a car accident.  A drunk driver hit him, but I was six and it was storming out.  I never really managed to separate the two events.”

Kurt hummed in understanding, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say when Sebastian continued.

“Then, when I was nine, my mom got caught in a rain storm on her bike.  She loved the rain and refused to get a cab on her way home.  She changed right away, but she still got sick.  The doctors said she’d had pneumonia for a while and the rain made it worse.  For some reason she never recovered.”

“Oh Sebastian,” Kurt whispered, kissing the boy’s forehead.  “I’m sorry I took so long getting back from the office.”

“It’s okay.  I know you probably wouldn’t get sick, but I just hear the storm and I can’t help but react.”

Kurt could feel him tensing up a little, and he tightened his grip before asking.  “I always thought your mom was in Paris.”

“She’s not.  My aunts have raised me.  My mom’s sister is in France.  My dad’s sister is here in Ohio.  I wanted to go to school where my mom had and graduate where my dad did.  So I decided to spend my last two years at Dalton after attending my mom’s old school.  My aunts have been really understanding and let me do what I want.”

So everything the boy did was a coping mechanism.  Kurt hated those, they often caused people to be misunderstood.  “Have you told anybody else about this?” he asked, remembering his conversation with Wes.

“Not all of it.  Just about my dad.  It seems to make more sense.”

“It all makes sense,” Kurt whispered.

They were silent again and this time, when Kurt noticed Sebastian’s slightly uneven breathing he acted on impulse and started to sing.

 __[Oh the waves crash in the tide rolls out](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kv46rpFKVik)  
It's an angry sea but there is no doubt  
That the lighthouse will keep shining out  
To warn a lonely sailor  
And the lightning strikes  
And the wind cuts cold  
Through the sailor's bones  
Through the sailor's soul  
'Til there's nothing left that he can hold  
Except the rolling ocean

 _And I am ready for the storm_  
Yes sir ready  
I am ready for the storm  
I'm ready for the storm

 _Oh and give me mercy for my dreams_  
'Cause every confrontation seems to tell me  
What it really means  
To be this lonely sailor  
And when you take me by your side  
You love me, oh, you love me  
And I should have realized  
I had no reasons to be frightened

 _And I am ready for the storm_  
Yes sir ready  
I am ready for the storm  
I'm ready for the storm

Sebastian was clearly settling down, helped by the fact that the storm seemed to be dissipating.  But Kurt kept singing, feeling the other boy start to relax into him.

 _Oh and distance it is no real friend_  
And time will take its time  
And you will find that in the end  
It brings you me  
The lonely sailor  
And when the sky begins to clear  
And the sun it melts away my fear  
And I cry a silent weary tear  
For those I need to love me

 _And I am ready for the storm_  
Yes sir ready  
I am ready for the storm  
Yes sir ready  
I am ready for the storm  
I'm ready for the storm

As Kurt finished the song, Sebastian shifted them, forcing Kurt to his back and propping his hands on Kurt’s chest and his chin on his hands.

“I like that song,” Sebastian whispered.

“I have it on my iPod,” Kurt said, keeping his voice softer than Sebastian’s.  “I’ll play it for you when we get on the road.”

“Let me re-word that,” Sebastian reached up, pushing a damp piece of hair off of Kurt’s forehead, “I like when you sing that song.”

Kurt blushed, not used to getting compliments from Sebastian.

“I also like when your hair dries naturally.  It looks all bed-messed.”

Kurt’s blush deepened and he went to stand up, wanting to fix his hair.  But Sebastian wouldn’t let him.

“Blaine is an idiot you know,” he said, pushing at Kurt’s chest.  “You wouldn’t have cheated on him with the first guy that complimented you.  You would have simply succumbed to the temptation of every single gay male in the city.”

That made Kurt laugh.  “Come on, that’s not true.”

“Well, it may not be.  But it should be.  Any guy who’s not attracted to you is incompetent.”

Sebastian glanced away, shifting a little and Kurt bit his lip, trying to stop his question, but loosing the battle against his impulses.

“Are you incompetent?” he whispered.

Meeting Kurt’s eyes, Sebastian smirked, “Not a chance,” he said, before surging up and kissing Kurt hard on the lips.

Kurt groaned into the touch, threading his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.  He had enjoyed Blaine’s soft kisses, but he really liked this kiss.  It was always how he’d imagined Blaine and Sebastian kissing (something he’d been doing more of lately).  Then Sebastian shifted again and Kurt was jerked back into reality when he felt the boy’s hard-on against his thigh.

“W-wait,” he stuttered, pulling back, his head hitting the pillow.  “We need to stop.  I need to fix my hair before we meet back up with the other guys.”

Sebastian snorted and shook his head.  “We’ve got this room for tonight.  Let me show you how not incompetent I am.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, glad to see Sebastian was back to his normal self but not liking the idea.  “I am not sleeping with you in some pay by hour motel, Smythe.”

“I didn’t pay by hour.  I paid by night.  I wasn’t sure how long the storm would last.”

“Stop trying to get me to sleep with you,” Kurt answered, a little annoyed.

Sebastian seemed to wilt a little and Kurt realized what he must have sounded like.

Letting out a sigh, he kissed Sebastian’s forehead.  “Besides, there’s a perfectly good five star hotel room, I’m guessing with our name on it, less than twenty minutes away.”

That got a grin out of Sebastian and he stole one more little kiss before rolling away.

Kurt just chuckled and got up to go into the bathroom to fix his hair.  After taking a good look, he decided to rinse it, dry it and remold it.  Nothing too heavy, but it would be more evenly held if most of the gel was rinsed out first.

He rinsed in the tub and dried it with the surprisingly strong hairdryer the hotel provided.  Then he returned to the room, wanting to get his lighter gel.  Sebastian was lounging on the bed, Kurt’s throw over his lap, watching something on the discovery channel.  The curtains were open, revealing a blue sky and sun on the horizon.

Kurt planned on retrieving his gel and returning to the bathroom when Sebastian stopped him.  Kurt turned to him, ready to tell him that he needed to get ready and they didn’t have time for another make out session.  But he froze when he felt Sebastian’s hand run through his hair from forehead to the nape of his neck.

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again without product in your hair,” mumbled Sebastian, seeming to be hypnotized by the feel.  “I want to be able to remember how it feels.”

Kurt bit his lip, blushing again.  Blaine had never minded Kurt’s gelled hair.  Then again, he didn’t have half as much gel as Blaine.  So Kurt stood still, waiting for Sebastian to finish before he just couldn’t wait any longer.

“Can I borrow your phone?” he asked.  “I tried calling Wes to let him know that we’d be leaving soon but he hasn’t picked up.  And I don’t have anybody else’s phone.”  It was only a half lie… Kurt really didn’t have any other phone numbers.

Sebastian seemed to jerk out of his haze and nodded, silently handing over his phone.

Smiling in thanks, Kurt returned to the bathroom, quickly making a call to Wes (who picked up on the second ring) to let him know that they’d be on their way soon.  Then, after hanging up, Kurt started humming the song he’d sung earlier and pulled up Sebastian’s recorder.

It only took a second to record himself singing before setting it to Sebastian’s new ring tone.  Chandler had given him that idea.  Then he combed back his hair and used his lightest hairspray on it.  Not because Sebastian seemed to like his natural hair, but because he didn’t see the point in using anything stronger a few hours before going to bed… with Sebastian.

Rolling his eyes at himself, Kurt repacked his things and returned to the room where Sebastian was once again lounging.  “Okay, let’s go,” said Kurt.

Switching off the TV, Sebastian stood, quickly taking Kurt’s bag and heading out to the car.  Kurt grinned, liking this gentlemanly side to Sebastian and simply followed after, locking the door behind him.

~*~

Later that night they were all sitting around the hotel’s pool.  Kurt had been right, he and Sebastian had been given a room together because of their last minute decisions, but while Sebastian sat next to him, he never touched him.  Kurt had been debating for the past hour if he should just lean over onto the boy, but a part of him was afraid of Sebastian moving away and letting Kurt fall into the water.

Wondering if Sebastian was embarrassed by him or something, Kurt decided to wait until they were alone in their room before bringing it up.

He’d just resigned himself to feeling chilled all night when he heard his own voice from beside him.  Everyone stopped talking and looked at Kurt, eyebrows raised in question.  Kurt just blushed as Sebastian took out his phone, wrapping his free arm around Kurt’s shoulder.

“Hey Auntie Cheryl,” said Sebastian as if he had been holding on to Kurt the entire time.  “Yeah I went through it…  No, we stopped at a motel…  Yeah, Kurt was with me… Yes, that Kurt… You know I was just jealous of him… Can we talk about this when I get back, everyone’s listening to me... Love you, too, Auntie.”

When he hung up everyone was staring at him, including Kurt, wondering about the jealousy thing, but vowing to get it from him later.  Sebastian put away the phone and sighed.

“Kurt and I bonded while we stopped,” Sebastian explained.  When he saw David’s smirk, he shook his head.  “Not that kind of bonding.  I wasn’t sure what he thought about it, but since he programmed himself as my ring tone, I can assume our prospects are good?”  He looked at Kurt as he finished with a question.

Kurt just blushed, nodding his head, and leaning more into the boy.  “Yeah, we’re dating,” he mumbled, avoiding Blaine’s gaze.  Though he didn’t miss the high five between Wes and David.

“Well, you two will be quite the tempest,” pointed out a Warbler Kurt assumed joined this past year.  “I’ve heard quite the dramatic stories about you two.”

Sebastian smirked, “Don’t worry, I can handle him.”

Kurt jabbed his elbow in Sebastian’s side, “You won’t be handling anything if you’re not careful.”

That got laughs from everyone.  The noise covering up Sebastian’s voice as he whispered in Kurt’s ear, “Well I’m ready for the storm.”

The End

 


End file.
